


Lazy Mornings

by JustOuttaAzkaban



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no sadness, nothing but fluff, only positivity, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOuttaAzkaban/pseuds/JustOuttaAzkaban
Summary: This is just a fluffy one shot of Dramione being adorable.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Lazy Mornings

Sunlight streamed through the window, illuminating Hermione's honey chocolate locks that circled her head like a halo. She sleepily blinked, patting the other side of the bed to find it empty except for the still warm indentation implying he had just gotten up. As if on cue the smell of coffee and bacon reached the witch's nose, earning a fluttering sigh of appreciation. Hermione pulled on the white oxford that lay discarded at the end of the bed, and being too big for her it hung loosely on her frame. She made her way to the mirror, appreciating the soft glow that radiated from her olive skin. Leaving her reflection behind she padded to the kitchen, smiling at the sight of the tall blonde wizard flipping bacon in a pan wearing only his trousers. Hermione crept up behind him and hugged him from behind, Draco quickly abandoned the bacon, flipping around to hug her back.

"good morning" he murmured into her hair, absentmindedly trailing his thumb down her jaw. She reached up on her tiptoes ghosting a kiss over his lips,

"good morning" she whispered back kissing him again, she pressed her lips to his, allowing him to part her lips, letting their tongues mingle as they kissed languidly. 

"Bacon?" he finally said breaking their kiss to stop it from burning.

"I'd love some" she replied pouring herself a cup of steaming coffee.

These were the times Hermione enjoyed most, these were lazy mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short but this is my first fic and I'd love some feedback! anyways, thank you so much for reading, until next time,  
> -JustOuttaAzkaban


End file.
